


Falling for Ten Years

by Rennie75



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Dean Winchester Has Realizations, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22122181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rennie75/pseuds/Rennie75
Summary: Dean & Cas - one parachute - one realization.Short, fluffy one-shot. Guest appearance by Sam and a witch. Quotes from the show, but no real spoilers.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Falling for Ten Years

“You knew, didn’t you?” Dean Winchester switches his attention between his brother and best friend. Neither denied it as they combined ingredients for the spell. A spell that would destroy the witch and the plane they were on. “I hate flying.”

The pilot rushed by the bound and gagged witch and by them. Opening a compartment, he held up two packs. “There are only two for the three of you.”

“Sonovabitch,” Dean ran the words together and turned away. Punching the tin metal deathtrap wouldn’t help, but he still considered it. The pop of the potion made him turn back. Cas held the small bowl in both hands as Sam added the final ingredient.

Grabbing one pack, Sam started putting it on. He nodded to the pilot. “We’ll be fine. You need to get out of here.”

“Have you guys jumped before?” The pilot looked at them then shrugged. “Pardon the pun, but you’re about to get a—”

“Don’t say it,” Dean interrupted. He shook his head slowly even after the man snapped his mouth shut. Considering they’d saved his ass, it was the least he could do. “He was going to say crash course.”

Cas’ mouth shut on the unasked question. He now held the small bag that continued to drip. There wasn’t time to let it cool and harden. The plane was still hurtling through the air toward a mountain.

“This is an altimeter. You need to pull the chute by 4500.” The pilot tapped the gauge as Sammy connected the cords. “ 4500.”

“Got it. Cas?”

The pilot moved to the former angel who shook his head. “Put it on Dean.”

“If you’re doing a tandem jump—”

“Put it on Dean.” The deep voice prompted the man to move.

Dean almost smiled. Cas might be a fallen angel, but he could still command authority over most lesser mortals. He had let Cas get by with all kinds of crap he’d have killed anyone else for doing. The thought pulled something in him tight but there wasn’t time to think about it. There was never time to think or feel...and he wanted to be grateful for that. He was grateful for that. Glaring, he stepped his legs through the holes as the pilot prompted. The man helped him snap everything into place.

“4500.”

The words still hadn’t penetrated the fog in Dean’s head. He’d agreed to come on the plane because that was the job. Dying (again) because he was still trying to do his job and fight monsters didn’t seem fair. He tried to shake off the fog as memories of things he’d done that were less than right filled his mind. “I guess it doesn’t matter that I’m cursed if I’m dying again.”

“You aren’t dying, but we’ve gotta move.” Cas walked calmly even as the plane tilted. “Sam.”

“I’m on it,” Sam grabbed Dean’s arm and pulled him toward the open door of the small plane. “We have a plan and that doesn’t include dying with this witch.”

“When do our plans ever work out?” Dean tried to bite the words back when the plane pitched to the left. He turned back in time to see the witch roll into Cas’ legs to trip him.

“DEAN!”

Ignoring Sam’s call, Dean blindly pushed him back. The roll of the plane did the rest and sent his brother safely out the door.

“CAS!” Dean rushed forward as the witch continued to strike with her bound legs. Cas continued to hold potion steady. His blue eyes swung to Dean.

“Get out of here!”

Dean ignored those words too. He kicked the witch and placed his hand on Cas’ shoulder. “I’m not leaving without you,”

Glaring, Cas repeated the incantation for the final time and tossed the bag and bowl to the ground. His body slammed into Dean as a bright light exploded.

Heat seared Dean’s flesh from the inside out. Either air or blood rushed in his ears, but he wasn’t sure which. Pain didn’t flash through his body - it consumed it. He couldn’t pry his eyes open to look beyond the blinding light. It wasn’t the first time he’d died, but he thought it might be the last time. He no longer had a guardian angel…

_‘It needs every last Winchester it can get and I will not let you die.’_

_‘That is your problem, Dean. You have no faith.’_

Images of the angel accompanied the words - blue eyes, furrowed brow, trench coat, shadows of wings.

_‘Hey, assbutt.’_

_‘I’m hunted, I rebelled, and I did it, all of it, for you.’_

Memories of purgatory and hell flared briefly before the angel filled his mind again. Healing touch, rare smiles, awkward hugs.

_‘I’m the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition.’_

Something pulled Dean away from the light. His eyes opened to see a hand on his shoulder. He followed it to see familiar blue eyes.

Thunder and lightning. Wind. An angel flying. Dean remembered his first meeting with Cas - his lips twitched. “I stabbed you in the heart.”

Cas couldn’t hear the words anymore than Dean could. Air still rushed by but when Cas turned him he saw the earth below. The ground rushing to meet them. Too damn fast.

_‘I’m the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition.’_

The words repeated seconds before his body was jerked back hard enough to rattle his head. Time slowed to a crawl, but the memories continued. Battles and beer. Late nights and early mornings. Pain and laughter.

_‘I”ll just...wait here then.’_

_‘I love you.’_

The storm broke and blue sky appeared in front of him. Blue. He twisted to see Cas behind him and the parachute beyond him. The dark clouds still lingered, but they hadn’t died.

“Breathe, Dean. We didn’t die on the plane.”

Dean wasn’t sure if he heard the words or not, but he felt Cas’ tight grip around him when he’d spoken against his ear. Air rushed into his lungs and the heat became a pleasant warmth. There was no longer pain. He could almost believe Cas had found his angel mojo again, but he knew he was just a man.

More memories flashed even though his life wasn’t ending. Cas could never be a mere man.

_‘I’ll interrogate the cat.’_

_‘I think it’s time for me to move on.’_

He didn’t realize he was gripping Cas’ hand until he again felt words against his ear.

“There’s Sam. We’ll aim for him.”

They veered left and Dean studied the ground floating toward them in slow motion. His brother was on the ground watching them - his arms waved wildly and his grin was wide.

“Bring your legs up. It will be like sliding into home base.”

“Have you ever played baseball?” Dean had meant to snap but the words came out with a chuckle.

“No,” Cas answered needlessly. He also hugged Dean from behind as they slid along the ground.

“What the hell happened?” The words weren’t welcoming, but Sam dropped to his knees to hug them both.

Dean returned it then pushed him away. “What happened is you two idiots set me up. Your plan was always for us to jump. No one told me that.”

“If we’d told you, you wouldn’t have come.” Cas released the snaps connecting them.

Sam stood and stepped back. Dean remained on the ground - the memories flashed brightly once more as the truth became clear. He started laughing then laughed harder when his giant little brother stumbled back.

“Uh, Cas?” Sam scrubbed a hand over his face and stared.

“It wasn’t ideal and we probably got hit with some magic, but he’ll be fine. He isn’t broken.” Still seated behind him, Cas placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder.

“Falling is easy, it’s that last foot that kills you.” The words were garbled since Dean continued to laugh. “I’ve been falling for over ten years.”

The hand on his shoulder tightened and pulled him back. Dean rested against Cas’ chest and tried to find his control. The control that had always allowed him to do his job. Emotion clogged his throat and choked off the laughter. His eyes burned when he rolled them away from his brother and his angel.

“Dean.”

Cas’ mouth brushed his ear when he said his name. A shiver rippled along Dean’s spine. It wasn’t the same adrenaline rush as when he’d fought for his life - when he’d fought to save Cas, when he’d fought to kill him. Ten years of life shared - good times and bad. Cas had always been with him. No, he wasn’t fight Cas. The feeling was something different, something softer, but still all-consuming, life-changing. More memories rippled from the darkness of his mind.

_‘Dean and I do share a more profound bond.’_

_‘I’ll find some way to redeem myself to you.’_

_‘Whatever I ask, you seem to do the exact opposite.’_

_‘I always come when you call.’_

Dean didn’t realize he’d turned until he stared into Cas’ eyes. Familiar, challenging, comforting.

_‘I love you.’_

Never breaking eye contact, Dean tried to find the words to explain his fall. “You aren’t my brother, Cas.”

Sam cursed, but it was Cas’ flinch that had Dean reaching for his tie. He fisted a hand in it and remembered the number of times he’d had to straighten it. The former angel had never learned to tie one well. He still looked good in a suit though.

“Always with the invasion of personal space.” It wasn’t the first time he’d reminded Cas. Dean had never backed away after any of them; this time, he didn’t let the other man lean back even an inch. He pulled slightly on the tie to bring him closer still.

“Dean?” Cas’ voice was even deeper. Brow furrowed, he tilted his head to the side.

“Didn’t I once tell you to never change?” Dean watched pupils expand to cover move blue.

“I’m just gonna...go...somewhere else…”

Ignoring his brother again, Dean’s gaze flicked down to Cas’ mouth. It was a habit he’d never been able to adequately explain or stop. Now, it seemed so obvious. “Let’s hope this last foot doesn’t kill me.”

There wasn’t a foot between them, but Dean closed the distance and pressed a kiss on Cas’ mouth.

###

The last foot hadn’t killed him. Dean had even admitted to Cas that it had given him life. His fallen angel had saved his life and broken his own fall. It hadn’t been a chick flick moment though. Maybe a porn—

“It took you falling out of a plane to realize you loved him?” Sam shook his head with a laugh and drank more beer.

Dean frowned on principle.

“Demons and angels have said it for years.” Sam ran a hand through his hair and grinned. “None of that clued you in?”

“You didn’t know either,” Dean grumbled even as his eyes darted back down the hall. Cas had been sleeping when he’d left their room and still hadn’t joined them.

Beer spewed across the table when Sam laughed.

“Choke on that laughter, bitch.” Dean grabbed a towel and cleaned up the mess. Another glance, and still no Cas.

“Knowing and saying something are two different things. You always do the opposite of what I say.”

Dean’s head spun back to frown at his brother. “Cas said something like that.”

“That one of your memories when you were falling?”

“You just can’t let that go, can you? Don’t make me regret telling you.” Dean had shared some of those moments since Sam had been worried about the witch being able to use their spell against them. It had been weeks now and his brother continued to bring it up.

“I could’ve said that when your life story flashed before your eyes it was all about Cas,” Sam pointed out with another laugh. “I’d be insulted by your lack of family devotion if it wasn’t so funny. It only took you ten years to figure it out.”

“Your point, Sammy?”

“It was a helluva fall, Dean.” Sam smiled instead of laughed and lifted his bottle.

Dean clinked his against it and repeated the toast. “It was a helluva fall.”

“Would you do it again?” Cas now stood in the doorway. Sleep rumpled, he stared at Dean with his head tilted to the side.

“Yeah, angel, I would,” Dean vowed.

“And that’s my cue to leave.” Sam took the bottle with him and clapped a hand on Dean’s shoulder as he passed. “See ya, Cas.”

“Goodbye, Sam.” Cas entered the room and moved into Dean’s personal space.

Dean watched him with a grin. His gaze moved down to Cas’ lips as the fallen angel said the familiar words he’d never get tired of hearing.

“Hello, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm late to the Supernatural party and I'm currently obsessed with Destiel. I couldn't resist adding to the fanfic community for this one! This will also be posted on Tumblr.


End file.
